Don't Mine At Night
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Two coal working wolves have a strange encounter
1. The Dead Of Night

It was the dead of night. No one around except two lowly wolves. They had a job to do. These two wolves were trained to dig for coal.

They always dug for coal. It was a job they had. Dig coal at night only and relax in the morning. That was their motto.

In a coal mine right now, two wolves are digging their way to find coal for a town near Jasper.

"So…" One wolf started. "What do you think we'll get after this?"

"Probably a pat on the back…" The other wolf said in a miserable tone.

"Why do you have to be such a downer?" The first wolf said.

The two wolves continued to dig and dig, putting the coal aside in their bags. A buzzing noise was heard while they were digging.

They inspected it and found nothing as the noise stopped. They continued to dig.

Nothing good ever happened to them. Something bad always happens to them like having a cave in or having coal in their lungs.

They stopped and wiped the sweat from their heads. They were done for the day.

"What are you doing for your free time?" One wolf asked.

Another buzzing noise was heard behind them. They turned to see nothing but a small bug. A fly to be exact.

"Is this thing making the noise?" The wolf asked.

As they got closer to the cave they were in they found nothing. They went into the end of the cave and saw a small device on the wall.

It was round and white and beeped a red dot. The two coal-stained wolves went closer to inspect this device.

Suddenly, the device popped out of the wall and fell. The device then got up and hovered as it shot out tentacles from its bottom.

"What the hell…"

The two wolves were mesmerized by this little thing hovering with its little tentacles.

Then it started to morph. It grew larger and bigger. It soon took shape. It took the shape of a random wolf.

The two coal workers backed away as they started to run.

"What the hell is that thing?!" One wolf asked.

"I don't know, but I know one wolf that might know…"

The two kept running into Jasper Park. The device that morphed didn't move from its spot.

It looked around the cave and smiled.

"Perfect…" It spoke.


	2. I'm Famous

Aaron woke up with a yawn. He looked around his den and saw Hutch next to him and Saul.

He smiled as he got up and stretched. He went outside of the den and smelled the flowers that bloomed.

"Great day for adventure." He said with a smile. He walked out and saw two wolves looking around talking to Tony.

Their fur was stained with coal. This was something to check out. He walked over to them and started to speak.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Are you Aaron?" One wolf asked.

"This is he…"

"We need your help."

"Do you k now these guys, Aaron?" Tony asked.

Aaron shook his head. "Well they know you."

"Of course we know him. He's famous…" One wolf said. Aaron smiled.

"Oh, I'm famous…" He said. "Look Tony, I'm famous…"

"Yeah, yeah. You deal with this. I have something else to do." With that, he left.

"So what do you need help with?"

"Well…" One wolf started but was interrupted by Aaron's gibberish. 

"Was there a cave in? A collapse? Do I need to have sex with anyone?" Aaron barraged them with questions. The first wolf answered him.

"No, no, and disgusting. We saw something… out of this world…"

Aaron then got serious. "What did it look like?"

"It was a small white hovering thing with tentacles."

"Hmm. I need more than that." Aaron said. The two wolves looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Did it talk or do anything?" Aaron explained. This is when the two wolves looked pale.

"It…morphed…." One wolf started.

"Into a wolf…" The other finished.

Aaron thought for a second and had an idea. "Take me to where you guys work."

"How do you know we work?"

"The smell of coal and your fur explain it all."

"Told you he was good…" The first wolf said to the other.

The three then started to walk to the designated area.


	3. Authorization Confirmation

The little machine looked around in its new body. This new kind of technology was called the Teselecta. They prevent events like Hitler and the JFK Assassination from happening.

In futuristic control room, the crew discusses copying the wolf they past.

"People have seen this disguise. We must change." A control person said.

The head leader of this crew, Captain Lavender, is a wolf. He looks at the crew member and nods.

As the wolf passes, he becomes the Teselecta's double and beams the wolf aboard with a miniaturization ray.

"Where am I?!" The wolf asked in panic. The crew leaves this wolf to the antibodies.

"_Authorization confirmation." _A disembodied voice said. The wolf turned to see a ball floating with tentacles on it and antennae.

"What? Who are you?" The wolf asked. He was pushed back into the wall.

"_Authorization denied. Please hold still as your life is being drained." _The wolf screamed as they came closer to him.

The whole body that the Teselecta were driving was a good one. No one saw them change and no one knows who they are.

They walked through the forest until they collided with Aaron. This collision knock power out of line and cause a black out.

Aaron shakes his fur and sees that the wolf is on the ground. He and the two coal workers help up the Teselecta.

"Are you alright?" Aaron asked.

"Go into observation mode." The leader said. So they do by "fainting".

"That was a faint." One wolf said.

"Yes a perfect faint." Aaron said. Aaron looked over and saw someone. It was Humphrey. What was he doing here?

"Humphrey, why are you here?"

The crew of the Teselecta looks in bewilderment at a criminal whose crimes dwarf anyone's: Humphrey.

"I heard you were having fun. And I want in." Humphrey said with his arms crossed. "No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Alright…" Aaron said with no care.

"Is it him?" A crew member asked with curiosity.

"It has to be. It's the one who kills Aaron." Captain Lavender said.

"It can't be... but it is…"

"Now what's going on here?" Humphrey asked.

"Just bumped into someone and they fainted. Nothing serious." Aaron explained. One coal worker looked at the wolf's eyes while the two were talking.

He opened the eye lid and saw this colony of people. He backed away in fear as he was questioned by his partner.

"What's wrong?" One wolf asked.

"This is the wolf…" Aaron and Humphrey were now paying attention to what the two were talking about.

"This is the little hovering thing you were talking about?" Aaron asked. They nodded.

"Sir, our cover has been blown."

Captain Lavender then wiped a sweat bead from his head. "Kill them…"


	4. Unknown

"Who should we start with?" A crew member asked.

"Start with that Humphrey. Do we have power?"

"Good to go." A crew member said.

Aaron and Humphrey tried to pick up the wolf on the floor as they were taking them to Aaron's den. The machine whirred alive and started to move.

It went up to Humphrey and kissed him.

"Administer the poison." With that, a poison was released and Humphrey spit out.

Humphrey felt weak, really weak. He then noticed he was dying. "What did you do?" Humphrey asked.

Aaron checked his mouth. "You poisoned him!" Aaron concluded loudly.

"How do I get rid of it?" Humphrey asked.

"One way." Aaron went up and kissed Humphrey. He tried to take in all the poison for him.

Aaron staggered as now he was poisoned and Humphrey wasn't.

"What's with the kissing?!"

The Teselecta didn't believe it. They tried to save Aaron, but ended up killing him.

The Teselecta did the next best thing. They miniaturized Humphrey and took him into the wolf they created.

Humphrey wakes up where that one wolf did.

"_Authorization confirmation." _An antibody said.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"_No confirmation available. Please hold as your life is coming to an end."_

A crew member and comes in and gives wrist devices to Humphrey to ward them off.

"Come with me." The crew member said. He is taken to the bridge.

Outside, the two coal workers were suspended in the air by the Teselecta. Aaron leaves as his life is ending.

He goes to the edge of Jasper where he could regenerate. Once there he bursts into an orange and yellow glow and regenerates.

He falls to the floor with a grunt. His fur is now red with a white streak on the sides.

He then arrives back the location where the Teselecta were. He had some unfinished business. When he gets there, he sees the two wolves suspended in the air.

He uses his manipulator to scan the Teselecta and learns Humphrey is inside it.

"Leave these two wolves alone. Why do you need them?" Aaron demanded. The Teselecta starts to explain.

"Aaron, we are a form of justice. We visit unpunished criminals at the ends of their lives and "give them hell".

"Ok, different question. Who wants me dead?" The Teselecta are surprised that Aaron knows this.

"Ah, you didn't expect me to say that. I got on after the whole Silence fiasco. Now who wants me dead?"

"The Silence is behind the plot to kill you. They are a religious cult who believe "silence will fall" when the oldest wolf is dead."

"Who is going to kill me?"

"That's… unknown."


	5. Tick Tok, Goes The Clock

Aaron goes and tells Humphrey to save the two wolves. Humphrey panicked as he didn't know what to do.

He looked down at his wrists. He saw the device the crew member gave him and his manipulator.

He uses the manipulator to turn off the crew's security clearances. The antibodies attack them but they are one step ahead. They start to teleport to safety.

Humphrey uses a microphone to ask the Aaron for help.

"Aaron, they are going to kill me and when I come back to life they are going to kill me again. Help."

The antibodies are politely threatening Humphrey.

"_Please hold as your life will be short."_

"Humphrey, look at your wrist." Aaron said.

He looked down and saw his manipulator. Humphrey chuckled to himself.

"I'm so stupid." He pressed a few buttons and teleported out of the wolf body.

"What happened to the Teselecta?" Aaron asked.

"They left." Humphrey answered. The was an awkward silence before they realized something.

"Oh, shit!" Aaron yelled as he took a rock and smashed the Teselecta's machine.

The two coal workers fell to the ground with grunts. They painfully got up as they looked at the two wolves in front of them.

"Is this a normal day for you guys?" One wolf asked.

"Pretty much."

"Thank God we have you here Aaron." The two workers left without saying anything else.

"But I might not be here for that long."

"So you know you are going to die?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes. I mean, everyone is going to die and I wonder when my time is going to come up. But I want to know who is going to kill me or what."

There was a silence between them before Humphrey spoke up.

"Let's go home…"

"Good idea." Aaron and Humphrey then left the area. They walked and the screen paned to the sky.

As this happened, a tune was playing.

_Tick Tock, goes the clock, _

_And death even mourned her_

_Tick Tock goes the clock_

_Until Humphrey kills Aaron_


End file.
